The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof, and can be preferably used in a semiconductor device including, for example, an IE (Injection Enhancement) type trench gate IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-140885 (Patent Document 1) discloses an IE-type trench gate IGBT basically formed by a first linear unit cell region having a linear active cell region, a second linear unit cell region having a linear hole collector cell region, and a linear inactive cell region between them.